Happy Birthday Teddy
by Solaris Dragon
Summary: Oneshot. Post DH. Teddy's sixth birthday from Harry's point of view. Please R&R.


**A/N:** This was another idea that just came to me and I had to write it. Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors, I wrote this at about 4am. Please R&R.

* * *

**Happy Birthday Teddy**

Harry walked up to the front door and knocked. After a few minutes, Andromeda opened the door and looking at him, a frown appearing on her face.

"I keep telling you Harry, you don't have to knock."

Harry looked sheepish, before replying. "I'm sorry Andromeda, it's just a habit."

"Well, come in already. Teddy's been missing you." A shadow of jealously flashed across her face, but she covered it up instantly with a smile and moved out of the doorway to let Harry in.

Harry couldn't help feel a little bit guilty, even though Andromeda said he shouldn't, for the events that happened over five years ago. This was a woman who, after he had only meet once before the Battle of Hogwarts, (and not in great circumstances either), had taken him in, almost as a son. He was Teddy's godfather, and therefore automatically family to her.

He knew she held a little resentment that he didn't blame her for, about how much Teddy adored Harry's company, when she loved him more then Harry could ever imagine. He was her last real family left.

Harry couldn't imagine how he'd feel if he lost Ginny.

Thinking of Ginny, he wondered if she had arrived yet, she was meant to be bringing the present. He was feeling a little nervous, yet excited about seeing her. She was thinking about retiring from the Holyhead Harpies for a while and working somewhere less stressful. They had just agreed to start trying for a baby once she had her work sorted out. No one else knew yet.

"Harry!"

Like a bullet Teddy ran into him, Harry just had time to steady himself, or they both would of toppled over. Teddy's hair changed from blond to red with embarrassment.

"Sorry Harry, forgot the brakes. Granny said you were here and I wanted to check."

Harry laughed, and ruffled his hair.

"No problem kiddo, you've grown a lot since I last saw you, since you can almost knock me over now."

Teddy beamed, and his hair changed to black and became messy. Harry noticed the similarities.

"Silly Harry, you just saw me yesterday!"

"Yes, but you're six now, you're practically all grown up now."

Teddy's grin was almost too big for his face, he grabbed Harry's arm and started to attempt to drag him into the dining room.

"Come on Harry, everybody's waiting for you. Granny, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione are here already."

Teddy pulled him, and Harry let himself be pulled into the room. Teddy let go and ran over to where Victoire, who had been brought along by Ron and Hermione, was sitting, near a large chocolate birthday cake which have six large candles embedded in the frosting. The four-year-old girl let out a giggle as Teddy tripped over his feet in mid run and fell face first into the floor. Andromeda leaped up, but before she could move a step, Teddy had already sat up.

"I did an oopsie." He announced, hair turning red again. Metamorphmagus abilities weren't the only thing Teddy had inherited from his mother.

He picked himself up off the floor, and sat promptly into his chair like nothing had happened. His hair changed to the same strawberry blonde colour that Victoire had. Harry had taken a seat beside Ginny.

"Now that Harry's here can I open my presents?" Teddy asked hopefully.

Several presents later, he had amassed a lot of sweets, and a blue jumper with a large 'T' on it, from Victoire and the rest of the Weasley family. He also received some more sweets, some sensible clothes and a rememberall, from Andromeda. Ron and Hermione gave him a toy broomstick and a book. After several more presents from friends, (after which Harry though he'd be surprised if Teddy managed to eat all the candy he had now before his seventh birthday), Teddy only had one more present left to open. He had saved it for last on purpose, it was from Harry and Ginny.

This was a present Harry had wanted to give Teddy for a while, but he was waiting until he was a bit older for him to totally appreciate the sentiment. Harry himself had received one like it before, and he still cherished it. He had decided that six was old enough, after all, Teddy was a very bright boy.

Teddy opened the present and saw it was a photo album. The name 'Ted Remus Lupin' was embossed on the front.

He opened it up curiously, the first page held a picture of a young girl, with her bright pink hair tied in pigtails. She was wearing clothes that were covered in mud, and she had a mischievous grin on her face.

"That was your mama, when she was about the same age as you are now," Andromeda said to her grandson.

Harry came over to him, "I know you're seen the pictures your granny has of your parents, but we wanted to give you some of your own. We've been collecting photos for it since you were about one."

Teddy was flipping through the album, seeing various stages of his parents' lives, lingering on a few, when he'd recognise other people as well.

"Later today, or any other time you want, I can go through it with you can tell you who everybody is." Harry smiled.

Teddy put the album down, and looked at Harry gratefully.

"Thank you Harry and Aunt Ginny," he said quietly.

"Time for your cake," said Andromeda. Teddy perked up instantly.

After the day was finished, and everyone but Harry and Ginny had left, Teddy approached Harry before he left. He tugged on Harry's sleeve, which was the code word between them for wanting to talk to alone. Harry follow Teddy into his room, where all his gifts were piled up, and Teddy picked up the photo album and hugged it to himself.

"You can go through it another day, I'm tired. I'd probably just forget everything. But I do want you to sometime." Teddy sat on his bed. "I really meant thanks, I really like it."

Harry noticed tears starting to well up in his eyes, so he sat down on the bed beside him, and gave him a one-armed hug. Sometimes Harry couldn't get over how much he loved Teddy.

"It's okay to cry if you want to. And I do promise to go through it with you whenever you want, as many times as you want."

Teddy gave a weak smile. "Do you think…? Do you think they're proud of me…?"

Harry looked him straight in the eyes, and said without hesitation, "They are proud. They would be very proud if they were here." He paused. "And remember, no matter what happens, your granny and I will always be proud of you too."

Teddy beamed. Harry then picked him up in a bear hug, photo album and all.

* * *

**A/N:** Teddy may have sounded older than six, I'm not too sure. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I'd love to see people's opinions about it.


End file.
